


Still

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Microcock, Mind Humiliation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris winces as he’s slammed against the tree, but doesn’t protest because Derek’s mouth is covering his own, licking his way into the hunter’s mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

Chris winces as he’s slammed against the tree, but doesn’t protest because Derek’s mouth is covering his own, licking his way into the hunter’s mouth.

They’re frantically trying to get each other’s clothes off, blood still pumping from the training session and just desperate to touch each other after  _months_ of waiting and build up. Months of staring when the other isn’t looking. Pretending not to see when the betas made faces at their obvious arousal, or hear their comments. Months of wanting to touch and taste and not being able to.

Derek tears off his own shirt then reaches for Chris’ pants. He’s got them and his boxers down before Chris can even think of stopping him.

There’s a pause, and Chris watches Derek’s face, which is glued to his dick.

Derek looks up at him and smirks. “Who’d have thought?” He says. “Big bad hunter Chris Argent… has a tiny cock.”

Chris bares his teeth in a snarl. God, he’s spending too much time with the wolves.

“I like it,” the wolf announces, wrapping his hand around the cocklet and jacking it. “Want you to fuck me with it.

And that’s –  _fuck._ Chris moans, imagines how Derek would feel around him. Hot, tight, wet. Fuck.

“Want you to fuck my mouth with it,” Derek murmurs into his throat. “It’s so small, I could take it all, no problem.”

“Stop talking,” Chris groans, hips bucking into Derek’s fist.

It’s been so long since someone else has touched him, since it’s been someone else’s hand on his dick and he’s close already.

Derek smirks against his collarbone. “You don’t want to hear how I want you in my mouth? How I want to swallow your come?”

Chris can’t help how his hips stutter, leaning back fully against the tree when his knees get a little weak. He doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t have to because Derek huffs a little laugh and lets go of his cock, starts to grind their dicks together.

“Fuck,” Chris hisses, dropping his head onto Derek’s shoulder, tilting his hips in time with Derek’s movements.

“Gonna come on you,” Derek mutters, cupping his ass for leverage. “Everyone’s gonna know who’s bitch you are.”

Chris bites into Derek’s neck as he comes, deliberately breaking the skin. He tastes blood in his mouth as the last few spurts of come spill onto their stomachs. It doesn’t take long for Derek to come after him, not when Chris is mouthing at the wound he made, lapping at the blood and  _moaning_  as he swallows it.

They stand there for a while as they catch their breath, come drying on their stomachs and panting into each other’s shoulder. It isn’t until Chris shudders lightly that they part, putting their clothes on almost sheepishly.

It’s a relief when Derek kisses him. The kiss is sweet and slow, nothing like their first kiss, desperate and rough. Derek cups the back of his head, thumb sweeping along his neck, making him shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi.


End file.
